Specimen 5
}}Specimen 5 is Lalnable Hector's successful clone of Kim. She succeeded over all the others due to Lalnable obtaining a new sample of Kim's hair after infiltrating the Flux Buddies' base. Appearance Her distinctive features include yellow wings (due to her Angel Ring), a green flower hair piece and a green gem on her chest. She differs from Kim in that the Flux has spread further on her, and Kim has a blue gem and red hair piece. Aside from that, she matches Kim's appearance. History Flux Buddies 2.0 While adventuring in the Deep Dark during episode #83 -Terrasteel ExosuitFlux Buddies 2.0 #38 - Terrasteel Exosuit, Kim found a large Fluxed area and fell into a Flux trance. She was then knocked out and locked into a tower while Specimen 5 replaced her. Her mission was to extract information from Duncan about the state of their defenses. Duncan knew that something was off with Kim, but didn't know what was wrong until he found the tower that Kim had been locked inFlux Buddies 2.0 #84 - Lost in The Dark. The tower contained a sign that read 'DUNCAN if you find this I have gone home'. He then exited the tower and found Bellthorne Bastion in ruins. As Duncan gathered items from the ruins, Specimen 5 attempted to get his taglock and failed. She gave Duncan a Bright Diamond Helm to distract him, but still didn't get his taglock after trying again. Duncan then left Specimen 5 behind, as he exited the Deep Dark too quickly to let her escape. He met Kim in the Overworld and destroyed the Deep Dark portal, trapping Specimen 5.Flux Buddies 2.0 #85 - THE TOWER Duncan then put the Deep Dark portal inside of a Compact Machine, double trapping Specimen 5. In episode #97 - Fluxd DimensionFlux Buddies 2.0 #97 - FLUXD DIMENSION however, Kim and Duncan found Flux oozing out of it. The inside had become Flux infested, but there was no sign of Specimen 5. Duncan decided to move the Compact Machine into the meteor under the Nether Portal. In episode #107 - Burn!Flux Buddies 2.0 #107 - BURN!, Lalnable attacked the compound and forced the cube's location out of Kim by threatening Billy. He then took the cube and escaped. In episode #126 - VampiresFlux Buddies 2.0 #126 - Vampires, The Flux Buddies were attacked by vampires led by KirinDave. When trapped, Dave used a Mystic Branch and transported Kim into Witchery's Torment dimension. Specimen 5 then appeared, taunting Kim in an attempt to get her to join Lalnable and herself. She told Kim that they had plans for the Flux Buddies. In the finaleFlux Buddies 2.0 #168 - The End(Finale Part 2) of Flux Buddies, Specimen 5 and Lalnable waited at the Time Gate for Duncan and Kim, taunted them, then disappeared into the Time Gate. Specimen 5 seemed to find it funny that Kim was shocked by Lalnable's claim of being the original Duncan. Personality Specimen 5 seems to have much more of a flirty personality than Kim, and a general care free attitude. She acts at times like a child, which is explained by her only being "created" some time ago. Relationships Enemies: * Kim: Clone of, trapped and impersonated her in the Deep Dark. Kim then helped trap her in return. * Duncan: Enemy of his friend Kim. She also took blood from him, and is associated with his own evil clone. Unknown: * Dr. Lalnable Hector: Although he rescues her from the Flux Buddies and is her creator, it is unknown in what way she regards him, and vice versa. * KirinDave and fellow vampires: They attacked the Flux Buddies and Dave sent Kim to the Torment dimension. It is unknown if Dave intended for Kim to meet Specimen 5, or if he is even allied to her and Lalnable. Abilities & Powers Angel Ring that gives flight. Heavily Fluxed. Also seems to have a set of Ruby Tools. Trivia * Has been nicknamed "EchoSounds" or "Echo" by Yognau(gh)ts, likely because of her role as a clone (or echo) of Kim. "Echo" is also the fifth letter in the phonetic alphabet, alluding to her status as the 5th clone. * While disguised as Kim, Specimen 5 has Kim's username (NanoSounds). When out of disguise, however, Specimen 5 has her own username (Specimen_Five). * She has a cat named Fluffy. Quotes * Run, run, as fast as you can. We'll catch you... * How does it feel, Duncan? How does it feel to be one of us? References Category:Clones Category:Flux Buddies